Summer Nights
by Ember411
Summary: Alone in her house Kitty invites Marley over for a sleepover and things change between the two girls. (Written for a friend of mine). Karley (Kitley). Smut!


** Alright so this is the Karley (Kitley) m-shot I wrote for my friend. It took me a while to find a title for this and to get around to writing it and editing it. Like I've said before I've tried to write a M-shot before and it sucked. So hopefully this is okay.**

**Important Things To Know For This Story: Finn is alive, ND's one Nationals.**

**Warning: Smut, Marley-OCC, Kitty-OCC.**

* * *

_Mid-July_

Frenemies. A term described as two people who are friends, but also enemies. Same as sort of a love-hate relationship. In their situation however, one side always saw them as friends while the other kept seeing them as frenemies only. One side never bullied or talked bad about anyone, the other side always spoke her tongue and wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind.

At least until a few months ago. When they began to be nicer to one another and soon, though they never ever say it aloud, they felt something more.

Ever since the gun shot when off at the school, Kitty Wilde and Marley Rose became best friends. Frenemie best friends, to say at least. Marley still had Unique as her best friend and Kitty had...well maybe Brittany, but Brittany was usually too caught up making out with Sam and the both of them planning to get ready for the next apocalypse/Doomsday attack that would happen around Christmas of 2015. So her only friends consisted of Marley, Precious Jr, Three Nipples and Dumb Dyslexic.

But Marley was the only one there for her when she and Artie broke up. It was her decision to break up because she's been to New York before and met those college bitches and knows that Artie will break up with her to go out with those whores. She remember admitting this to Marley only, the night after the break up. _"When that Oreo Ape broke up with me it hurt! I didn't like it!," She sobbed. "I didn't want to get hurt again by someone I loved so I started the break up... I didn't want too, but I know he'll go after those skinny sluts who'd do anything for anyone."_

Marley comforted Kitty, hugging her and telling her everything would be okay. And, truth to herself and persona, she felt like Artie wouldn't do that to Kitty. He'd probably try to make it work out with Kitty. Kitty just sat there and called her out, saying _"God that so stupid! You ever been to New York or have you spend all of your money on those trash clothes!?"... "Crap, sorry."_

_"It's okay."_ Marley said. _"Well it's the beginning of summer now, there's always time for a change."_

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X~**_

Now Friday night Kitty's parents were off at some country club up in the mountains of Vermont for the three weeks leaving Kitty home alone. Her older sister was off on vacation with her husband and her older brother was doing an intern-study for Columbia University in New York. Both of them gone for three weeks. Either way, Kitty was alone and wanted someone to come over.

But even when her entire family was there at home, she was alone.

She called Marley over and, after asking her mother if it were OK to sleepover, Marley biked her way over to the Wilde house as it was still daylight and taking her bike was only an hour ride, though by the time she got there it was nearly the beginning of dark. She jumped off the bike and walked up the steps holding her bike up and rang the doorbell. Within minutes Kitty answered the door. "What the hell, you took your bike?"

"I didn't want my Mom spending gas money for a ride and I told her I bike fast and could get here before dark." Marley answered.

"Oh god, a helmet too?" Kitty took Marley's slumber bag from her hand.

"I like to be safe..." Marley muttered sheepishly as she walked in. "Where can I put my bike?"

"Carry it into the garage," Kitty said as she walked over to a bright white box on the wall. She opened it and typed in a few numbers. "The alarms off now. I'll put the alarms back on after our pizza arrives."

Marley nodded and walked her bike back into the garage and placed it against the wall, then followed Kitty back in as she looked over a menu. "Damn, no good places to order and I refuse to order Chinese crap. Last time I had it I fucking shitted all over the place."

"Are you hungry?" Marley giggled.

"Duh, starving. I wished Breadstix delivered."

"I thought you hated their food."

"I do, but I'm nice enough for guest or when I take people out to dinner like with Donkey Kong." Kitty replied, grabbing a phone and started to dial the number to one place. "Plain cheese okay?"

"Um, sure?" Marley questioned more. "When did you take someone out to dinner—" But was interrupted by Kitty ordering the food. Three large cheese pizzas, a liter of cola and mozzarella sticks. After she paid it off with a credit card she turned back to Marley with a smile.

"Donkey Kong Lynn. It was when the lights at school went out and Butt Chin and Frank-I-Weenie made us sing a-capella style for the week. Just a small crush I had but he was into Precious Trans-Cross dresser and Robo Katie freak. Besides after that Artie and I began to go out."

"Oh...okay." Marley said. She still had a crush on Ryder and wanted to go out with him soon, she planned on asking him out next Friday and tell him she wanted to be with him. She tried too in L.A where they won National's, but she was scared of asking him out and she also just had a breakup with Jake.

"But this summer is going to be different!" Kitty cheered. "This God damn bitch will make sure of it! And as my best friend in the world you are going to help me, Marley Rose!"

"Uh, okay." Marley agreed with her best friend.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X~**_

Two and a half hours later the girls sat on Kitty's bed in her room watching _Mean Girls _and shouting out quotes from the movie. They were now clad in their PJ's, Kitty in a purple 'Sandra Dee' nightshirt and Marley in a cap sleeve long length white cotton nightgown, and on their second box of pizza and finished half of their liter bottle of cola. Marley got up to use her bathroom and on her way back she stepped on a movie case. She lifted it up reading the title. _But I'm A Cheerleader!_ "What's this about?"

"Some chick who acts different than the other cheerleaders so everyone assumes she's a lesbian and is sent away to one of those Gay-Away camps and falls in love with the dark goth lesbian." Kitty answered. "It's funny because the first twenty minutes of the movie she keeps denying it and then the leader of the camp keeps yelling at everyone when something goes wrong."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey when you get back over here before you sit, close the curtains to the windows here? That fucking full moon is giving me a headache!"

"Oh, okay." Marley said putting the movie on the blonde girls desk. She saw on the desk a picture of her and Kitty at prom, with Jake's head cut out and Artie's head ripped out too. The two of them were holding hands and smiling at the camera and Kitty. It was that night, Marley remembered, when Marley realized that while she was dating Jake and still had a crush on Ryder, she found herself having a crush on Kitty too. A couple of times that night Marley would look over to watch Kitty dance, finding herself looking at the Cheerio's butt most of the time and at least once she looked at her chest, but shook off that thought and went back to get ready for the Sargent Pepper number.

After that Marley couldn't get Kitty out of her head. They shared a gym class and although she only caught the backside of Kitty, she's managed to get a glance at Kitty and look at her butt for a moment or two before looking away and finish changing. Luckily nobody had ever caught her doing such an act or they'd call her out for it and call her a lesbian... Well Brittany did once.

_"It's normal. I remember Santana telling me she'd watch me sometimes and I did a few times to her. I won't say a word too Kitty. I promise."_

Strangely the girl managed to keep that secret.

While Marley kept glancing at the picture Kitty eyed over at the tall brunette beauty and watched her looking at the photo. She remembered at night too. She caught Marley a few times staring at her sequin, pink ass dancing. Pretending to booty-dance for Artie, she did it mainly for the brunette wearing the teal blue dress to get a look at. Not just that but a couple of times afterwards when they were changing for gym class she'd look over briskly and see the skinny girls ass and smile.

Marley joined her back on the bed after closing all the curtains to the bedroom and they continued the movie. They remained silent for sometime again before Kitty laid back on her bed and shouted, "I'M BORED!"

"This isn't fun?" Marley asked her.

"Not as I thought it would."

"If I go into the bathroom for three minutes, you can put a brown wig on and dance around singing Sandra Dee." Marley giggled, pausing the movie and turning around to face Kitty once more. "So what now?"

"I don't freaking know. I need to do something." Kitty said. Then she smiled and said, "I have this thing on my computer to make fake I.D's! Let's make them and go club hopping."

Marley sighed. She didn't want to go. "Kitty, no. I don't want to go club hopping."

"Oh it'll be fine, and besides I have hot clothes I got last week for clubbing."

"Kitty, I don't know where we'd even go."

"Anywhere, I just want to go dance with a couple of guys and girls," Kitty told her. "Tease and such. Come on let's get dressed and go."

"No, I don't want to go club hopping. Besides I'm not much a club dancer," Marley told Kitty. "I'd rather stay here."

"What the fuck are we going to do then, talk about our ex-s?" Kitty complained. She then realized Marley haven't complained about Jake yet. "Let's do that then. Say shit."

"Kitty I told you, we just broke up mainly because I wasn't ready to have sex yet." Marley answered her. "Jake wanted sex, I wasn't ready," She then blushed and said. "But I feel like if I go out with Ryder... it could happen."

"Oh my god! You and Ryder? That's pretty cute!" Kitty said. "He looks like a kisser too!"

"Well that's the thing that worries me. I don't know if it's me or Jake that sucked as kissing, but he's had practice so I guess that's me." Marley said with a frown.

Kitty sat up and smiled. "We could practice."

Marley gave her a confused look, blue eyes on her green ones. "What?"

"Oh come on, girls practice kissing all the time on one another. It's a sleepover thing. It's not like we're in love or something."

_Kitty's mind suddenly went back to a day in the locker room. Marley was the last girl inside getting ready to leave for the day and Kitty had forgotten to take her shirt home to wash. Kitty heard Marley singing and figure she was just changing in the shower area while singing. But as soon as Kitty found Marley, she was wrong. Marley's back faced her, her bare nude body made her as beautiful as the Goddess Aphrodite. Kitty watched as the water droplets slid off her body like diamonds and her eyes made their way to her butt then further down to her toned legs. She heard the shower heard turn off and ran out of their before Marley saw her._

She shook that thought off and went back to Marley. "So we are going to practice?"

"I don't know...I thought you walked around as a Christian saying it was wrong,"

"No, just fucking before marriage was wrong...but hey, Sadie Hawkins and I lost it to Finn's best friend, that Puckerman."

Marley wanted to practice. And she wanted to kiss Kitty so desperately. Maybe she could control herself if she tried hard.

"Okay." She said with a grin.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X~**_

Kitty had practice this million of times before at past sleepovers, so she was use to girl lips touching together. Marley had never done that before, with the same sex as herself, so the minute their lips connected Marley kept it in place for three seconds before pulling out. Her face burning red with embarrassment and shyness and biting her lips a moment later. God that sucked, she thought. But Kitty sat there with a smile on her face which left Marley confused. "That was bad, I was bad, I'm terrible."

"No, it was good. It was short but it was good. Just try it again," Kitty said.

_Maybe if I image Ryder, I'll do better... _Marley thought.

She leaned forward again, picturing Ryder's face there this time. Lips reuniting for a second time and this time lasted for about a minute before pulling away. Kitty looked at Marley, smiling, and saw that her face was still hot as red. "What? It's not that embarrassing!" Kitty yelled. But Marley's mind went another way.

_No, I was still kissing Kitty. And I liked it... a lot...do I like girls too? Or am I just into girls?_

"Could...we try again, maybe?" Marley sheepishly asked with a small grin.

"Fine." Kitty replied with no-care in her voice, but full care in her heart.

The two girls kissed again. This time though it was more softer than before, soon becoming more comfortable with one another again. Each girl could tell the other girl liked and appreciated the kiss. Kitty found herself lifting her hand up and cupping the side of Marley's cheek, holding it softly and using a thumb to rub against the cheek. Had she realized what she did Kitty pulled back from the kiss, hands at her cheeks with wide eyes. her secret revealed, and to her best friend too.

"Crap...crap...crap...sorry, I was uh..." Think think think, Kitty! "Thinking, uh, Artie!"

Marley said, "Really?"

"Duh you freak! You were Artie, I was Ryder! Only way it could happen!"

"Because I was actually kissing you," Marley grinned. "And I knew it was you cupping my face, not Ryder."

Kitty released her hands from her cheek, realizing what Marley meant. "I like boys...and just you." She admitted in almost a whisper.

"I think I like both, but for girls...just you." Marley also admitted. She then leaned forward and kissed Kitty again, taking in the kiss deeply as she put on of her hands on Kitty's rib that was hidden by her purple nightshirt.

Kitty stood up on her knees, wrapping her arms around Marley to deepen the kiss further while Marley's went around Kitty's waist and hooked on the back. Both weren't afraid of anything anymore. Marley found herself moaning which gave Kitty the opportunity to place her tongue inside of Marley's mouth and rub against the brunette's tongue. Marley found herself so pleased with their tongues dancing together she didn't even notice that Kitty's small hands moved down and rested on Marley's shoulders; rubbing then gently. Marley wanted to go further though.

Marley pulled away from the kiss, surprising Kitty, then put her hands down at the end of Kitty's long purple nightshirt and began to lift it up from the short blonde's body. Kitty felt the coldness in the room hit her bare skin. Marley looked amazed at seeing the blonde in nothing but her red bra with matching red panties. Kitty flipped them over and put Marley against the bed sheets._  
_

"Listen skinny bitch, don't think I'm going easy on you!" Kitty said, leaning down and capturing Marley's lips in her own again. Marley calmed down and let Kitty take it from here, deepening the kiss as well. The blondes small hands place themselves on the tall girls torso and guided themselves up until they found two lumps hidden beneath and rubbed over them soothingly and softly squeezing them through the cotton fabric. Marley moaned again, giving Kitty the moment to lift up the nightgown and toss it carelessly to the ground, leaving Marley in a pair of white panties and modest cotton bra.

"Pure innocent Rose, your Mother should of named you Mary." Kitty said, putting her hands on the torso again and rubbed it softly."

"Kitty," Marley moaned. "Shut up." She laughed.

The two girls met lips again and with open mouths their tongues battled against one another.

Marley's hand tangled with Kitty's hair while Kitty moved one of her hands over on one of Marley's breasts. Kitty let her lips off of Marley's and moved down to her jaw line towards her neck and pecked it going downward, causing Marley to close her eyes tight and breathe heavy. Kitty soon lifted her head and removed her hands. Marley's eyes fluttered open to see why she had stopped. She saw a large grin on Kitty's face. Kitty's hand reached behind Marley, unclasped her bra, and removed it, releasing Marley's breasts.

Marley's turned bright red. No one had ever seen her nearly naked before, not including herself, and felt so vunerable now with Kitty gazing at her. Kitty's eyes staring at her breasts forever until she leaned down and took one of her breasts into her mouth. Marley yelped happily as Kitty's tongue rubbed along a snsitive nipple then slowly bit it gently. "Your tits are nice," She mumbled against the breast while her other hand massaged the other. "So pointy, hard and suckable." She continued again while Marley moaned louder.

While Kitty gave the other breast the same treatment Marley's hands wondered up to behind Kitty's back and fiddled with the bra until she got them unhooked. As soon as Kitty finished with Marley's boobs, Marley pulled off the red bra and turned the two of them over. Before anything else happened Marley leaned down and took one of Kitty's breasts into her mouth and bit on the bud. Kitty moaned loudly. Kitty's breasts were a size larger than her own but now all Marley cared about was taking them in her mouth and sucking them. "Yours so full and round," She muttered.

Kitty kept moaning as Marley now gave treatment to the other breast. Kitty needed more now. She wanted to be eaten by Marley. Marley's mouth on her most personal area made Kitty feel more wet down there. 'Eat me." She said loudly. Marley looked up, a bit confused, so she repeated. "Eat. Me." She then winked, hoping it let Marley get the hint.

Marley had been told what it meant when a girl was 'eaten', thanks to Brittany, but didn't think she'd be good at it. Well she didn't think she be good at kissing, but Kitty didn't say anything, or kissing and playing with Kitty's boobs, but that didn't change. It seemed as if Kitty had trusted her. So Marley hooked her fingers to the side of Kitty's panties, took a breath, then pulled it down, finding a clean, shaven pussy and felt herself more aroused. "I like your kitty, Kitty." Marley giggled before leaning down.

Kitty moaned louder and louder as Marley used her hand and rubbed Kitty up and down, slipping a finger or two inside a few times, as her other hand rested on Kitty's thight. Marley moved her face down to Kitty's pussy and licked her. Marley heard Kitty moan louder and smiled, licking again. She licked off most of Kitty's juices before finding Kitty's hole and darted her tongue inside.

"Oh fuck! Marley!" Kitty yelled, "That feels good"

"And you taste awesome," Marley mumbled. She then plunged her tongue in again. She ate Kitty slowly then speeding up, fastening the pace, as Kitty moaned and screamed louder and enjoyed it. God, all her past sexual experience with old boyfriends in the past seemed like amateurs. Virgin Marley was pro compared to those guys. Marley loved eating Kitty. It was the best experience she had tried so far in sex, she didn't want to stop.

"Fuck Marley, faster!" Kitty yelled again. Marley quickened the pace, feeling Kitty's walls tighten around her tongue when it went inside. "Fa-ah-ah-sss-tt-er." She stuttered, nearing her orgasm. A couple of more thrusts Kitty fell backwards onto the bed, panting hardly, and Marley felt the gush of Kitty juices in her mouth, licking it all clean happily.

"Yummy," Marley laughed. "You taste heavenly."

Kitty sat up, still panting a bit, with a smirk on her face. "My turn."

Kitty sat up on her knees and pushed Marley down softly until her back was against the bed sheets. The blonde leaned down and kissed the brunette's stomach and leaving butterfly kisses along it. One of her hands was rubbing through her white panties, feeling some of the wetness Marley had in there. Marley shut her eyes as she felt the blonde goddess leave her in a pleasurable state of happiness. Kitty leaned up and looked down at Marley, excited for the things to do with her. She pulled her panties down and smiled in content as her Brazilian waxed pussy came into view. "Wow, never thought you'd go all Brazilian."

Before she spoke, Kitty rubbed her hand up and down Marley's pussy making the tall brunette groan loudly and her eyes shut. She slipped in her finger and played with her clit for a bit, teasing it, while she kissed the folds of Marley. Then licked the line of her fold. Her tongue slipped inside of her fold and softly ate Marley, licking the virgin walls of its juices.

"Kitty..." Marley panted. Kitty looked up. "I—I want you...my first."

Kitty's head looked up at Marley. She couldn't help but find herself grinning. Marley was a virgin. She wanted Kitty to be her first sexual relationship with. She wanted to lose her pure, innocent virginity to Kitty and no one else. Not even Ryder. She smiled and looked at Marley. "Are you sure, baby?" Marley nodded as her blue eyes met Kitty's green.

"I want you as my first," She said again confidently. "I want you to take my virginity."

Kitty nodded. To be her first made her excited and she was going to make sure that she enjoyed her first time and make it memorable. And, if they never went out or did this, that whenever Marley love to someone she'd always remember her best time was with Kitty.

"Wait here," Kitty got up from the bed and walked over to her walk-in closet and into the back. Marley sat there, breathing heavy as she tried to think what Kitty was doing. She came back into the bedroom moments later wearing a black strap-on on her waist. Marley looked at the blonde with raised eyebrow. "You're going to love this, I promise."

Kitty climbed back onto the, pushing Marley back to a laying positing. Kitty leaned down and kissed Marley once before slowly inserting the tip of the dildo at the entrance. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch, but it'll get better. Okay?"

Marley nodded, ready for Kitty to taken her virginity away. Within a second Kitty inserted the dildo more, making her squeak a teeny bit. Kitty then pushed the dildo into Marley. "Aahhh!" Marley shot up and sreamed, tears forming already in her eyes as the pain killed. "Shit...shit..." She said, but felt Kitty kiss her cheek and mutter 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know it hurts, I'm sorry.' to her over and over again as she continued to kiss her cheeks. After a minute or two of having this inside of her, she was fine. "I'm okay, go again."

Kitty pulled all the way out then went back in gently for Marley. It hurt the second time, but not as bad as the first. Kitty pulled out again then went back in, seeing Marley smile now. "You like?" She smirked, a hand resting on one of the breasts.

"Yes," Marley said feeling the strap-on attachment pull out. "Fuck me."

"Dirty girl," Kitty said. She thrust again, receiving a scream. "Good girl."

Kitty pumped herself in and out of Marley, the bed bouncing, as Kitty watched Marley enjoy herself and have fun. Kitty's eyes rested on Marley's breasts where they bounced up and down with their motions. Kitty placed her hand on one of them and let her fingers play with her nipple and grinned. Both of them panting loudly as they meet at certain times in their sexual rhythm, grinning each time.

"Oh god Kitty!" Marley arched her body up, wanting Kitty inside of her more, and her head flipped back. "Keep going!"

Kitty stopped all together. "Say the word, bitch!"

"What?"

"Say the magic word."

"Please?" Marley cried, wanting to go back into it. She needed Kitty now. She was so close.

"No."

Damn it! Marley thought for a minute before knowing it. "Kitty fuck me!" She yelled. "Fuck me hard, fuck me like we're making love, just fuck me!"

"Good girl," Kitty smirked, positing herself in front of Marley again and pushed herself inside, causing a pleasurable scream. "Kitty cat love pussy."

"Please, please, fucker me faster Kitty!" Marley moaned. "_Please!"_ She yelled

"God damn bitch wants more, she'll get more." Kitty said.

Kitty began started to pump in her faster and harder, finding Marley's g-spot and hit there every single time. Watching Marley's hips move with the dildo perfect and her clit sticking out just begging to be sucked on. Kitty rubbed her hand on Marley's clip and played with it.

"Oh shit!" Marley yelled as Kitty played with her clit. It was too good of a sensation. She was so close to her peak now. She moved her hips faster with her eyes shut and saw dots of different colors. "Kitty, I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!" She yelled.

A second later Marley came, all over the dildo and some of Kitty's hand. Kitty licked her hand then took the off the dildo from the belt and licked Marley's juices. She leaned down after that and licked all of Marley's juices off of Marley. She then rested next to the brunette, who was still calming down from her orgasm.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X**__**~X~X~**_

"How was that for a first time?" Kitty asked, using her elbow to sit up and look at Marley; moments later.

"That was fun," Marley smiled.

"Good," Kitty said, then leaned over and kissed Marley's cheek.

"Kitty? Does this mean we're going out?" Marley asked her, looking at the blonde girl with soft eyes. "I really like you. Even if you are a bitch."

"I don't know, you wanna?" Kitty asked her. "We can be the hottest bitches at school. Artie will be sorry he broke agreed to the breakup and Jake will even more sorry when he sees us together. Eh, Ryder will deal with it."

"Agreed." Marley said, sitting up and kissing Kitty's lips.

The two girls laid there for another minute before Kitty got up from the couch and left the room, leaving Marley alone. After ten minutes passed she came back with a large ice cream tub, chocolate syrup, whip cream and sprinkles. "I get so hungry after sex."

The girls sat on the bed eating their ice creams and finishing up Mean Girls. Kitty turned to Marley with a raised eyebrow. "You know my family is gone for three weeks and I'm alone here. Wanna stay?"

"What about my Mom?" Marley asked.

"Give her a vacation!" Kitty yelled. "Let her have a vacation for a few weeks and we can stay here watching movies, eating crap and having sex."

Marley smiled and nodded. She leaned in and kissed Kitty. "Well not telling her the last part, she'll let me stay then. This will be fun...especially the last thing."

Both of the girls giggled and finished their movie up. They put all their stuff to the side then climbed into Kitty's bed together, with Kitty turning the light off, and cuddled closely to one another. Their hearts beating together and finding a deep love for one another.

Frenamies are now lovers.

* * *

**So, how was that? My friend said it was pretty good. She liked it a lot. Hopefully you liked it too, I hope! I'm use to reading M not writing M, ha.**

**Review please.**


End file.
